bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Fianna
Fianna may be a funky fashionista, but she's also way down to earth. Appearance Fianna is of Brazilian and Portuguese heritage. She has varying eye colors (usually green or blue), varying shades of blonde to light-brown hair, and a tan skin tone. Her most famous style is from the TV series in which she has her light brown hair and hazel green eyes with her outfit from the Funk Out collection: a gold fringe trimmed royal purple tank top, with dark green pants and purple heels and gold hoop earrings, but in her appearance on the show, she doesn't have her shawl and bandanna. However, during the dance competition, she has on an outfit very similar to Yasmin's first Funk Out outfit. Personality Profile Fianna is called ''Fragrance ''by her friends because of her love for sweet smells, trying new perfumes and a graceful, and ladylike personality. Fianna is also a dancer; she enjoys ballet, samba (both in which she strongly excels) and contemporary. She also has a passion for acting, as well, meaning she has a talent for the arts. Relationships She is best friends with Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Dana, Nevra, and Meygan. Nevra is more of a sister to her. Kesara, Sivan, Aira are her baby cousins Bryce was her boyfriend. In the Bratz: Rock Angelz video game, She is caught going on a secret date with Koby in one of Yasmin's missions. Fianna Fins is Her witchy cousin. Gallery 410JM2AT4BL.jpg|Babyz Fianna Bratz Babyz Fianna Back.jpg Bratz Babyz Fianna Doll.jpg Bratz Babyz Fianna.jpg 315VoRNm7bL.jpg|Bratz Sportz Fianna doll Bratz Play Sportz Dance Fianna.jpg 81C+XCd8NbL._SL1500_.jpg|Strut It! Fianna 14527389526 4ed9ca742d b.jpg Bratz Wild Life Safari Fianna Doll.jpg Bratz Wild Life Safari Fianna.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Splash N Dance Pool with Fianna Back.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Splash N Dance Pool with Fianna.jpg Bratz-Totally-Polished-Fianna-14655753-4.jpeg BratzForeverDiamondzFiannaCloseUp.jpg Fianna Token.jpg Bratz Forever Diamondz Fashion Set Fianna Doll.jpg Kidzfianna.jpg Bratz Star Singerz RC Dance Stage with Fianna.jpg Bratz3 Fianna.gif Bratz Tokyo a Go-Go Fianna Doll.jpg Bratz Wild Wild West Fianna.jpg Bratz Wild Wild West Fianna Doll.jpg Bratz 1980s Fianna Trading Card.jpg Bratz Disco Fianna Trading Card.jpg Bratz Retro Fianna Trading Card.jpg Bratz Wildlife Safari Fianna Trading Card.jpg Bratz Funky Fashion Makeover Fianna.jpg Bratz Stylin' Salon 'N' Spa With Fianna Doll.jpg Bratz Stylin' Salon 'N' Spa With Fianna.jpg wild wild west 2008 Fianna.png|Wild Wild West 2008 Fianna Fianna.jpg|Fianna Bratz animated series 412H8H8PQYL.jpg b fianna pet surprise.jpg yasmin & fianna.jpg profile Fianna (2).jpg fianna (3).jpg fianna 33.jpg Girlfriendz-nite-out fianna.jpg Adventure-girlz-babyz fianna.jpg Media She is voiced by Jessica DiCicco. She first appears in the Bratz TV series Season 1 of Episode 9: "Trading Faces", where Dylan tries to impress her by entering a dance contest and dressing up as a girl in order to get close to her. Fianna's character model has been used in the background or for other characters in general, such as Tiffany from the Forever Diamondz movie, or Prudence from Extremely Made-Over. Category:Princess Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Bratz Category:Diamondz Category:Wild West Collection Category:Blonde-haired Bratz Category:Brown-haired Bratz